Belch (The Wish List)
Belch is one of the main antagonists in The Wish List book by Eoin Colfer. Belch is a well-known criminal in the Irish town and he is accustomed to theft, violence, drugs and dishonour. Belch is also a bully to Meg Finn and he bullies her into coming with him one night to rob the house of old Lowrie McCall. However, Lowrie finds Belch in the midst of the theft and Belch straightup says he's robbing. Lowrie says he knows he is and tries to shoot him, but Belch's loyal pitbull Raptor bites Lowrie badly. Belch stands over Lowrie, enjoying his pain, and when Meg threatens to ring police on Belch he is angered, and when she runs out to the street he follows her and points a shotgun at her and orders her to prove her loyalty to him. But she can't bring herself to be bad so Belch says he doesn't believe her and shoots the gas tank and kills them both. In the Afterlife, Belch is sucked through the tunnel which divides the mortal world and the Afterlife, and because Belch and his dog died at the same time, they get mutated into a sort of dog-human monster. This horrible form eventually gets sucked to Hell, because of his sadism, where Satan is waiting to pick through his memories. Belch is revived and given back his consciousness and ability to talk, although he now looks more like a classical werewolf rather than the boy he once was. Being sent back to Earth, where he is given a task by Beelzebub, to be sent back to Earth and hunt down Meg, kill her or send her to Hell. Belch is given a special electrical demon, a Soul Man, to collect Meg. The Soul Man, named Elph, is just plain annoying, and Beelzebub and Belch both hate him. Beelzebub plans to make Belch a spit turner in Hell when they go back. Belch plans to vaporize Elph as punishment for his arrogance. Belch is sent back to Earth with Elph, and he pursues Meg and Lowrie everywhere, at one point teleporting in when Lowrie is flirting with one of his old crushes. However, Lowrie and all the other humans there don't see the ghostly battle between Meg and Belch. Belch is sucked back into Hell because of an overload of positive energy. Beelzebub fixes Belch and sends him back to Earth, where he ends up in Franco's apartment. Franco was Meg's stepfather and she hated him because he abused her mother, and he showed no remorse when she was killed by a taxi driver. However, Franco stole her ring, which she wanted Meg to have. Franco put out that Meg was a troublemaker and wicked, and Franco was a saint for raising her. However, he was a horrible, lazy pig. Franco whacked Meg several times and she got vengeance by smashing his prized television and putting it on tape. Then she showed the tape to the Pidgeon Salvation Front and got Franco expelled from the post of chairman. Because of all this, Satan had wanted to meet Meg personally. Belch goes into Franco's apartment, and Franco sees Belch momentarily. Belch had asked Elph to be seen by Franco, just to scare him. Belch gloated in Franco's fear, saying "I have come for your SOUL!" and this terrified Franco, and Belch began sucking Franco's soul out. However, Meg ran in and, rather than fight Franco, as she intended, she ended up saving him - but at the cost of Belch ageing Franco and possessing him. Using Franco's body, Belch steals a motorbike, and races to the Cliffs of Moher where the last wish will be. Belch hunts down Meg in each of her ventures, but ultimately fails to defeat her because Meg gets Lowrie to the final wish in time, but this doesn't stop Belch from trying to suck out Lowrie's life. However, Meg is given two life crystals by Flit, a tunnel worker in the Afterlife, and she uses these to heal both Lowrie and Franco. Belch is exorcized from Franco and falls screaming into the tunnel. In the tunnel, Belch clings onto Meg to try and damn her, but Meg kicks Belch, saying he can go to Hell, and Belch is thrown into the tunnel again. This time he goes right to Hell forever. Navigation Category:Artemis Fowl Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Noncorporeal Category:Book Villains Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Mobsters Category:Damned Souls Category:Possessor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Lycanthropes